gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Weirdmageddon Part 1/Gallery
Screencaps Cold open S2e18 Finally.png S2e18 Starting to change.png S2e18 Dark Bill.png S2e18 Gray Bill.png S2e18 Flesh Bill.png S2e18 Metal Bill.png S2e18 Bill's new form.jpg S2e18 Bill Shine.png S2e18 Bill Flash.png S2e18 Bill Shine Rift.png S2e18 Blendin watching the rift.png S2e18 Confused Blendin.png S2e18 this is bad.png S2e18 Mabel bubble.png S2e18 Shooting Star.png S2e18 Shooting Star chained.png S2e18 real bad.png S2e18 situation.png S2e18 Watching.png S2e18 watching back.png S2e18 Shocked officers.png S2e18 watching town1.png S2e18 watching town2.png S2e18 listen to Bill.png S2e18 Bill trapped.png S2e18 trapped in my own decaying dimension.png S2e18 new lord and master.png S2e18 destroying the statue.png S2e18 Shocked people.png S2e18 introducing Bill's friends.png S2e18 8 Ball.png S2e18 Kryptos.png S2e18 Xanthar.png S2e18 Xanthar lands.png S2e18 Teeth.png S2e18 Keyhole.png S2e18 Hectorgon and Amorphous Shape.png s2e18 Pacifier and Pyronica.png S2e18 our town.png S2e18 mayor steps up.png S2e18 get out.png S2e18 weird.png S2e18 out of towners.png S2e18 punch.png S2e18 torn mailbox.png S2e18 a warm welcome and a hand.png S2e18 a great offer but.png S2e18 nope.png S2e18 Preston struggles.png S2e18 running from Bill.png S2e18 Bill zaps.png S2e18 Durland zapped.png S2e18 stone Durland.png s2e18 eye watching.png S2e18 taking Durland.png S2e18 redecorating.png S2e18 castle rising.png S2e18 Bill's castle.png S2e18 Bill Bubbles.png S2e18 Sprott bubble.png S2e18 Sprott pure madness.png S2e18 neverending party.png S2e18 time and meaning.png S2e18 Bill supreme.png S2e18 welcome to weirdmageddon.png S2e18 madness out.png S2e18 tower roar.png Bill takes over S2e18 Chairbuelita.png S2e18 mouth goof.jpg S2e18 crazy.png S2e18 animals running by.png S2e18 Sprott pure madness.png S2e18 monster water tower.png S2e18 Rumble.png S2e18 Prison.png S2e18 Bill came through.png Ford defeated S2e18_Ford_missed.png S2e18 but his aim is getting better.png S2e18 golden ford.png S2e18_Fordscratcher.png S2e18 Blacklight Bill page.png S2e18 bill burning journals.png Meeting up with Wendy S2e18 the oddpocalypse.png S2e18 pterodactyl returns.png S2e18 Dipper gets an idea.png S2e18 head creature.png S2e18 Dipper being rude.png S2e18 nachos in sight.png S2e18 the nachos tricked me.png S2e18 Wendy and Dipper.png Bill's party S2e18 heat of the party.png S2s18 spin the person.png S2e18 pyronica wins.png S2e18 tongue out.png Saving Mabel S2e18 your arm is okay.png S2e18 let's do this.png S2e18 weirdness bubble bird.png S2e18 birpper speaking.png S2e18 birndy speaking.png S2e18 weirdness bubble anime.png S2e18 weirdness bubble meat.png S2e18 weirdness bubble live action.png S2e18 weirdness bubble terrible 3d.png S2e18 weirdness bubble gender swap.png S2e18 weirdness bubble old cartoon.png S2e18 auuuughhh.png S2e18 prison bubble.png S2e18 chains falling.png S2e18 for mabel.png S2e18 to be continued.png End tag S2e18 end cryptogram.png S2e18 end page.png Promotional videos Gravity Falls - The Final Showdown - Preview Gravity Falls - Xpcveaoqfoxso - Broken Barriers Gravity Falls - Xpcveaoqfokso - Teaser Gravity Falls - Xpcveaoqfoxso - Hype Train Gravity Falls - Xpcveaoqfoxso - 'Pocalypse Preppin' Hunkered Down - 'Pocalypse Preppin' - Gravity Falls Hillbilly Shelter - 'Pocalypse Preppin' - Gravity Falls Gravity Falls - Xpcveaoqfoxso - @BillCipherSecrets Food Stockpile - 'Pocalypse Preppin' - Gravity Falls Gravity Falls - The Oddpocalypse is Coming Gravity Falls - Xpcveaoqfoxso - Teaser 2 Miscellaneous S2e18 Dana Terrace art 1.png S2e18 Dana Terrace art 2.png S2e18 Dana Terrace art 3.png S2e18 Dana Terrace art 4.png S2e18 Dana Terrace art 5.png S2e18 Dana Terrace art 6.png S2e18 Dana Terrace art 7.png S2e18 Dana Terrace art 8.gif S2e18 Pyronica eating production art.gif S2e18 Robertryan Cory bill art.jpg S2e18 Robertryan Cory ugly face art.jpg S2e18 Robertryan Cory eyebat art 1.jpg S2e18 Robertryan Cory eyebat art 2.jpg 8 Ball concept art.jpg Keyhole concept art.jpg Kryptos concept art.jpg Pacifier concept art.jpg S2e18 Amorphous Shape art.jpg S2e18 monster art 2.jpg S2e18 monster art.jpg S2e18 production art destroyed town.png S2e18 production art panorama.png S2e18 fearamid interior background art.png S2e18 production art time baby's destruction.png S2e18 production art Blendin's escape rough.png S2e18 production art edgy on purpose interior.png S2e18 production art bud's car dealership.png S2e18 production art bill graffiti.png S2e18 production art Mabel bubble.png S2e18 background art.png Unused concept art S2e18 robertryan cory concept art.png|Art by Robertryan Cory. S2e18 robertryan cory concept art 2.png|Art by Robertryan Cory. Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries